Wisher Beware
by The Silver Mystery
Summary: The Shepherds get more than they bargained for, when Miriel procures a tome to summon an unheard of being, and wishes to summon it. And this being is quite affectionate, as they all will later find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Another conquest at a Plegian fortress, another celebration of fervor at renewed supplies and a place to rest. Miriel found these spikes of fervor fascinating at first, but it had become routine, as with Robin's expertise these battles were becoming easier to handle. At times. She fought back a yawn as she attended the feast, only half paying attention to the performance Olivia was putting on; The dancer's fluid motions making Miriel uncharacteristically sleepy. Perhaps Olivia's swaying and movements were a subtle form of hypnosis? She would have to delve into this line of thought, later.

Deciding then and there to shake off this boredom and fatigue-the sun hadn't even gone down yet- Miriel quietly excused herself from the festivities to wander about the fortress, making sure she left a small trail of magic lights to lead her back to the main hall in case she got lost. The sun was setting by the time she came to a pair of large, wooden doors. The writing of the split sign on them saying "Library," and Miriel felt a small thrill build in her stomach. Pulling hard on the knobs, she coughed as she was met with a massive amount of dust; this room had gone unused for what must have been years.

Casting Elwind to blow the dust away, Miriel couldn't help but be underwhelmed at the collection. Sifting through it, all the books she saw were ones she read already, and taken notes on.

All but one. This one was not covered in dust like the others, but it looked pristine. Brand new. The binding was not a thread out of place, and the color had not faded over time due to exposure. She pulled the book out, her curiosity thoroughly piqued. Her slender fingers traced over the symbol on the front cover. She then opted to bring the book back with her, and it would not be unfamiliar for her to come into a room with the rest of the Shepherds with a book under her arm.

Miriel reveled in her furtiveness as she went past the festivities, and into the barracks to further read upon her newest acquirement. For once, she had slipped past everyone's attention, much like Kellam did. Even Kellam's surreptitiousness addled the mage's mind, as he continuously slipped past her thoughts. Cringing at her own pun, she carefully opened the book, greeted by a written language she did not know, nor understand.

But then, the writing shifted, the mage watching on in curiosity as the writing turned into the language she knew. The Common Language. Now able to read the contents, she pulled out a small bound notebook, putting writing to paper as she proceeded to write her thoughts.

 **Entry One**

 **I have come upon a most captivating discovery. After us in the Shepherds having captured a Plegian fortress, I took to meandering about the massive halls, and have found a pristine book amidst a collection of dusty, and clearly worn tomes. This magic symbol is not one I have seen before. It takes the form of a pear-cut gemstone, with sigils I do not recognize peppered throughout the spaces of the symbol. Now upon the first page, it was written in a language I did not recognize. Perhaps from somewhere far away? But the writing shifted on its own into the Common Language. Truly a tome to be reckoned with if it can shift languages depending on the view of whomever reads its pages.**

 **The writing details a power confined within the symbol on the front, a creature called a 'djinni'. Most unfamiliar. This djinni is outlined as being a type of demon that is confined to enchanted containers such as oil lamps, or bottles. Whomever chooses to touch, or rub against these containers shall release the demon, and be allowed wishes to grant.**

 **It grows late. I shall continue these notes later, when I have more light.**

 **Entry One, cont.**

 **It is early in the morning as I write this, but my fervor in learning more about this wish granting demon still burns. So I must press on.**

 **Djinni seem to be prisoners in these containers they are in, and yet they are granted this massive power to fulfill the desires of whoever was lucky (or unlucky) enough to stumble across them. Their natures seem to vary, but the one in this book seems most peculiar.**

 **"** **She" as is detailed, possesses a docile nature, with flashes of mischief. Most uncharacteristic of any sort of demon. And yet. Perhaps it is a conditioning of her position as a djinni. Forced into submission, even as she holds such powers at her fingertips. Able to destroy the world, and cannot, bound by the rules of who her new master would be. Bound into servitude for forever. Should she be ever given autonomy, Naga knows what havoc she would wreak. Perhaps an eternal revenge for being enslaved all those years. Centuries. Perhaps even millennia if she is that old. Ah, it seems that should she be given autonomy, and she is of a most malicious temperament, her own powers would consume here, and she would cease to exist. A gruesome end, to be sure.**

 **Further pages seem to be notes, or journal entries of previous masters of this demon. I find it most advantageous that they chose to keep notes of their experiences with this djinni. It aids in my desire to know more.**

 **The magic symbol on the front, I have now noted, is the summoning ritual to obtain the djinni's attentions. How bizarre that to obtain the djinni, one must summon the container first. Of the container, there is a crude drawing of the bottle the djinni is confined in. Thankfully, there is written details of the bottle next to the drawing. Most ornate, metal (perhaps with a painted black finish) with inset ruby stones. Pear-cut, just like the magic symbol on the front, the stopper made of red painted glass.**

 **No description is given of the demon herself, but if previous notes were of clue, she most likely has snake like features. As to how much, the entries do not disclose. However, it details that the demon can walk on two legs just like a human. Shifting forms would not be unfamiliar to supernatural beings. But it rouses my curiosity as to how much of her is truly snake like, and what part could potentially be human. Does she prefer the form of a snake, or the form of a human? It would be more advantageous of her to take a human form, so as to not frighten whoever summons her. Though, that is based on first opinion, and not on anecdotal knowledge, or facts. Would that be the sort of "common sense" Stahl gets praised for? I shall look into this, later.**

 **The temptation to summon this djinni continues to mount, but I would need to speak to the other Shepherds before commencing with it. Research calls, but I must have discretion regarding this, as it would be quite delicate. Ah, our leader calls. I shall return to my research, later.**

 **-Miriel.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 **Entry Two of Djinni studies**

 **My research continues. As I scan through these pages of anecdotal experiences, there seems to be common themes between them. Being of the djinni's appearance, and how when she grants these wishes, she requires payment. Most odd that a being bound to servitude would seek reimbursement. And yet, she does. To much success. No details have been given as to what these reimbursements have been, aside from the description of constant fear as she has snake like features. And then, somehow their perception is shifted drastically after they've made their reimbursement to her. General contentment, at that. How bizarre.**

 **For the sake of research, now I am compelled to summon this 'djinni.' I now need to know as to what she exactly looks like, and what her limits are, as well as what her parameters of reimbursement are. However, there is the issue of everyone else.**

 **If it had been just me summoning her without consequence, then there would be no issues, and I would only have to pay the price. However, being around the Shepherds is a much more precarious matter. The objections to the summoning will be immense, I am well aware. But I need to ensure that this is handled delicately. I must speak to Chrom, without Frederick, Robin, or Lucina around. Perhaps I can sway him without their influence making him hesitant. I never imagined me thinking this, ever, but fingers crossed.**

* * *

The mage had gently pulled aside the prince, as the latter had just come back from defense training with Frederick. Miriel taking extra precautions to make sure that Frederick was thoroughly distracted to allow for this extended period of time. Hence, the knight's grumbling as there was a trail of pebbles along the barracks that he began the arduous task of collecting.

"Mi'lord, if I may have a word with you?"

Chrom nodded as he followed Miriel to the interior of the fortress, away from most of the Shepherd's ears. "I do hope this will be quick. I am in desperate need for a bath," he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Of course," she nodded. "I came to ask for your permission regarding a recent discovery I made. I feel it would be quite beneficial to not just me, but to all of the Shepherds."

The prince's breathing slowed as he regained his bearings from earlier. "Go on."

"In the fortress we conquered, I found in the library a pristine book. This book contains the means to," she cleared her throat, measuring his reaction. "Summon a demon to do our bidding.

Chrom's eyes widened. It wasn't that he trusted Miriel's judgement—after all, she had been instrumental in Robin's tactics in a few battles where she had given her input— but the mere thought of such an action, and not really knowing what would happen. Miriel could see the growing apprehension in Chrom's face. The furrowing of his eyebrows, how the edges of his lips pointed downward as he pursed them together. "Are you sure about this? I mean, you say it _is_ a demon, yes?"

"Yes, _however,"_ she pulled out her notes at the very back of her book. "Should the demon ever get out of hand, if still in servitude, the demon would be immediately restrained by their own powers. The demon would not be able to harm us in the slightest if one of us is its master."

Miriel could interpret that the prince was not entirely convinced of this idea, but the spark of curiosity was there. "What would it take to summon it, exactly?"

"I would require the aid of another mage to draw the symbol, as it is quite intricate," she flipped to the notes about the magic symbol, itself. "Would it be rude to ask Robin, or Lissa for their aid in this?"

"I don't see why not," Chrom shrugged. "If it would aid us in some way during future battles, then by all means." He adjusted the pauldron, now feeling it to be uncharacteristically heavy suddenly.

"Thank you, Chrom. I shall take my leave, now. Enjoy your refreshment." Miriel curtsied before turning on her heels to leave, her steps quickening as she prepared to write once more.

That was, until she was greeted by a mass of silver armor.

"I see that you were the one that planted that mass of pebbles for me to pick up," the knight said coldly, glaring down at the mage. "But you were unsuccessful in attempting to sway my attention to what you were trying to convince Lord Chrom in doing."

"Frederick," Miriel said calmly. "I made my case upon the matter. I have even shown him proof via my notes. And he seems interes—"

"I will not permit this." he interrupted. "What you are attempting to summon is a risk none of us are willing to take, except for you. And the last thing we need is something turning coat on us that we will need to fight, and have no known way of defeating it." the knight's eyes narrowed, making the mage falter. She had not thought of that possibility. For every "absolute," there was always the potential for a variable. A 'wrench in the gears' as she had heard before. She regained her bearings, however, brown eyes meeting green ones in a steely gaze. "Should there be any issues, I will take care of them. The entirety of the responsibility falls upon my shoulders, as it is my will to do this."

Frederick was not moved by this sudden charge in resolve, but chose to walk past her, feeling it moot to argue with the mage further. "I am unsure if you understand the gravity of your suggestion, Miriel. But I pray to Naga that you are correct in your assumptions regarding this…thing you intend to summon."

* * *

 **Entry Two, cont.**

 **Chrom was apprehensive about the idea, of course, but I was able to convince him to allow me this summon process. My greatest opposition was in Frederick, as he had overheard the conversation between the prince and I. I understand that his concern is to protect the royal family, but if these notes, and my research are correct, then Frederick's concerns are untenable. To say I have faith in my notes would be temerarious, but I do believe that this tome possesses the key to my next great discovery.**

 **I must rest, now. I will need my head clear before I begin the process of drawing drafts of the summon.**

 **-Miriel.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **Entry Three of Djinni Studies**

 **Obstacles around every corner regarding my research. I shall have to defer until there it a better time for me to be able to resume.**

 **In a not-so-private meeting between the prince and his closest consorts, it was made crystal clear that they all were averse to the commencement of my invocation. Frederick, and Lucina were the most vocal of the three, with Robin being more subdued in his protestations. Nonetheless, Chrom chose to trust his tactician's advice (understandably), and therefore the invocation was prohibited.**

 **I shall not be deterred, however. Further reading is required, as well as plotting the layout of the camp, and to who is on patrol during the evening to evade suspicion. Gaius, I am clearly not. Wait, Gaius. Of course. Perhaps I shall ask for his aid as to this endeavour. With confectioneries to coerce him into compliance. That will be for later, however. Right now is a delicate time. I must plan accordingly before I make maneuvers to the invocation once more, of c—**

Her writing was interrupted as she was startled by the voice of the princess, Lissa, approaching; which made the mage's last word into a scribble. "Oh,Miriel!"

"W-what brings you to me, Miss Lissa?" Miriel abruptly closed her journal, steadying her breathing. Not often was she startled outside of battle.

"Oh, nothing, other than me overhearing what you were planning on doing. Thanks to Frederick and Lucina being loud in their agreement in preventing it from happening." Lissa swayed back and forth, a smile on her face.

"Well, yes. But your brother has made his decision on this. So I will have to delay on this particular—what are you doing?"

Miriel started up as Lissa sauntered over to the mage's stack of books, picking out the book in question, after judging its pristine condition. "Is this the book?"

"Well, yes. That is the book."

Lissa scanned the pages, taking notice of the magical symbol, as well as the drawing of the container the demon was contained in. "So, it is in the bottle…that you need to summon with this crazy-looking symbol?"

Miriel nodded. "Of course, the symbol's intricacies are not something that would be most attractive to anyone of any sort of magical caliber. But perhaps," she rested her chin in her hand. "that is the reason why it is so intricate. It's a deterrent. A test of mettle. Whosoever draws this symbol will be granted whatever their heart desires, should they choose to—"

"Soooooo, when do you want to make this happen?" Lissa interrupted The elder woman between them fought back a visible puffing of her cheeks to this derailing of her train of thought—

"Perhaps sooner than later, providing I acquire knowledge of patrol routes, and assignments of these posts—"

"We can do it, tonight. No one's going on patrol, since Tharja put a barrier curse on the fortress for the next few days."

Miriel wondered internally if the curse was more to protect the fortress, or to prevent Robin from leaving due to the dark mage's oddly possessive nature over the tactician. Robin _had_ been looking a tid fatigued over the past few days. But Miriel nodded at this turn of events, most advantageous, indeed.

Night came at last, and Miriel, armed with writing implements, snuck out with Lissa behind the fortress to commence the summoning. Lighting a torch, the two plotted the symbol; Miriel handled the facets, while Lissa set to work on the sigils in some of the facets. The princess couldn't help but feel as if they were being watched, but she shrugged it off, and resumed her writing.

It felt like hours before the two of them were done, Miriel's meticulousness for the lines to be perfectly straight causing a loss of time. Lissa could see the moon setting in the distance, and she was nervous of Frederick getting up early to pluck the weeds around the back of the fortress. A soft, red glow captured Lissa's attention, however, as the symbol before her began to light up. Line by line, the symbol began to glow, radiating warmth in the chilly night air. "Is…is this…?"

"Oh, yes. And soon, it will appear." Miriel smirked, her book out and open, ready to take notes. The glow soon faded, leaving behind the glimmer of gemstones as the bottle containing the djinn manifested at last. Lissa was unimpressed. "So, that little thing contains a powerful demon inside it? How unassuming."

Miriel nodded as she stepped forward to pick it up, marveling at the design of the bottle, and being cautious to not pull open the stopper. "Unassuming, yes. But within this contains a being that contains such power as to be able to bend reality to its will. Truly a force to be reckoned with. More importantly, a force to be studied."

"And a force that shall never be released from that container." a voice cut through the darkness, making the cleric jump, and the mage grip the bottle tightly so as to not reveal her surprise. Lissa turned slowly, greeted by Frederick's green eyes narrowing in the dim light. Accompanying him was Lissa's future niece, whose face exuded disapproval as this act of betrayal. "F-frederick, Lucina. H-hi."

"Your highness, I would have assumed that you knew better than to aid Miriel in this quest of utmost danger. Shame, really." Frederick's tone was even, but his crossed arms belied his disappointment.

"Miriel, I thought it was made clear that summoning was out of the question. And yet, you take it upon yourself to go and do it, anyway." Lucina stepped forward, her furrowed brows clearer to see even in the dim light of the torches. Miriel calmly protested against the notion, stating her case that such rounds of discovery could prove beneficial to the future, and that research on the irrational could prove things to be rational.

Feeling this particular conversation growing heated, the mage set down the bottle, stepping closer as Lissa and herself began to argue over this matter with the butler, and the future princess. The rest of the Shepherds, including Chrom, woke to watch the debate, while one member in particular let his curiosity get the best of him regarding the bottle on the ground, moving to get a closer look.

"Ain't seein' what's so wrong wit' some lil ole' pretty-lookin' bottle, here." Donnel murmured, as he picked up the bottle. He carefully turned it around in his hands, observing the rubies embedded in the metal. "This thing'd go for a pretty coin at the farmer's market, that's fer sure." he mused. "Wonder what's in it, though?"

And so Donnel, ignoring the growing argument between Miriel, Lissa, Frederick, and Lucina (with Chrom and Robin getting into the mix), laid his fingers on the painted glass stopper, opening the bottle with a note that resounded low, but pleasantly to the ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The sound did not go unnoticed between the four debaters, Frederick picking up on it first. Looking past Miriel's wide brim hat, he saw Donnel standing there; the bottle in one hand, the stopper in the other. He pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "And that is why I did not wish for this to happen."

"Dunno what y'all're getting ya britches bunched up fer. Ain't no big deal—" he was cut off as he looked down at the open bottle, seeing a faint, red smoke lightly coming out. "W-what's that?" his eyes widened at the sight, the faint trail of smoke becoming thicker as it seemed to now pour out of the upright bottle.

"That," said Miriel, smirking. "Is the demon."

The villager threw the bottle out of his hands in a fright, the metal making a dull sound as it hit ground. But the smoke still came out of the bottle, now curling out and around. The rest of the Shepherds came out to watch the spectacle, eyes wide in wonder at the sight.

The smoke darkened as it slowly began to take form, a form still intangible, but a form nonetheless. The form curled around Donnel, who stood there shaking in fright, and even yelped as the smoke opened its "eyes" at him curiously. It blinked, making the villager fall back, overcome by fear. Yet, he was cushioned from the fall by the smoke, which now felt very real, smooth, and comfortable under him. "What in the name of Naga—?"

"How interesting," a voice, smooth and calm interrupted his thoughts, and heard by everyone. "Summoned by one, and the bottle opened by another. A most interesting situation, indeed." it chuckled, eyes never wavering at staring at the villager. "Of course, I would appreciate if, next time, you wouldn't drop the bottle. It can be quite…jarring." the voice giggled at its own pun.

Robin, red tome in one hand, was ready to cast Arcfire on the smoke. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Lucina followed suit, drawing her Falchion, and Frederick not far behind with his axe.

"Oh, dear. Such hostility. I suppose I will have to reveal myself sooner, rather than later. Shame, really, but oh well."

Under Donnel, the smoke soon became fully tangible, it's form revealing a long, thick, crimson tail of a snake, with black streaks running along it every few feet, or so. Horrified at the sight, he jumped up, but a coil of the tail around his waist held him steadfast, making him jerk back into the massive snake's tail. "Hold still, please," the voice hissed softly, putting him at ease in a way he never thought it would, relaxing a bit in the grip of these coils.

His eyes (and most of the Shepherd's eyes) followed along the path of the tail from the tip to the form now taking shape. Scales soon met with skin, the smoke revealing the body of a woman. A woman whose golden eyes finally opened to take in the entire group before her.

"So that's what they meant by 'the real, and the terrible,'" Miriel murmured in awe at the sight. "For the djinni takes the form of what they are most comfortable with."

"How right they are," the woman said, bowing lightly with a small smile. "Of course, I _could_ have revealed myself with 'human' legs, but what fun would that be? But clearly, I misjudged my audience. My apologies."

"Who are you?" Frederick asked, his voice taking on a menacing tone as he glared at the demoness. "Speak, now, or I shall not hesitate to cut you do—"

"Frederick." Chrom said, his voice even at the sight of this creature. "He is right, however. It would be good to know who you are and…what…you are."

"Ah, forgive me. I suppose miss Miriel was unclear in who I am, and what I am." the djinni said, gently uncoiling from Donnel, whom she noticed had stopped breathing briefly until she had released him. "My name is Ruby. I am a Djinni (of which she pronounced as 'genie'), Class One, with Permit A for wish granting of a maximum of three.

"Put simply," she added. I am a being who can grant three wishes to whomever summons me."

The camp was silent, stunned at the sight, but more by her words; Miriel summoned a being who can grant wishes? It seemed impossible! Yet, there she was, in all of her serpent-human hybrid glory. No one was more stunned than Donnel, who still hadn't taken in breath since Ruby had released him. The tip of her tail lifted his chin, making him gasp as he was forced to look at the djinni.

"Breathe." she whispered to him, making him inhale deeply, as if he had come to surface of water for much needed air. Releasing him gently, Donnel hyperventilated before his breaths slowed, a pat on his shoulder from Lissa calming him down further.

"And these wishes, can they be for anything at all?" Robin asked, stepping forward, though the tome was still open in his hand.

"Why, of course. With a few…limitations." Ruby observed her nails. "Can't kill anyone, can't force people to fall love with anyone else, can't revive the dead—"

"Wait wait wait." Stahl's voice cut through the silence. "Slow down, and go over those again?" Ruby looked over at the olive-haired man, intrigue glinting a bit in her eyes. Smirking, she conjured a small bottle of what looked to be nail varnish, lightly brushing her nails with it.

"Alright. Rule 1. Can't murder. Rule 2. No love spells. Rule 3. No zombies. It's never a pretty picture, anyway."

"Anything else?" Stahl asked, his arms crossed.

"Aside from avoiding business with anyone who wishes to destroy the world, that's really about it—oh! Right. No, you cannot force me to do anything in any of your wishes. Like, intercourse."

Most of the Shepherds paled at the last sentence, Henry showing indifference, while Gaius snapped his fingers in mock defeat. "Nuts. I'd think Donnel would ask for something like that."

"What? No!" the villager stammered, his face redder than an tomato he ever planted, and making the demon giggle. "It has been asked of me before. Of course, I've had to persuade them to think better of it." Ruby gently blew on her nails, drying them quickly.

"What do you mean 'persuade?'" Miriel asked, an eyebrow raised. Her answer was only a smirk, and an undulation of her tail from the djinni, further rousing Miriel's curiosities.

"It is rather late for all of you, is it not? And despite how it seems, I am quite fatigued, and wish to get some sleep." this was punctuated by a yawn, followed by her tail turning into crimson smoke once again, trailing back inside the bottle. "If you will excuse me. I will answer more questions in the morning. Have a good night, everyone." she waved a hand to everyone as she finally went back into the bottle, the glass stopper reinserting itself once again.

* * *

 **Entry Three, resumed**

 **Aside from the interruption, Lissa agreed to accompany and aid me in my attempt at the invocation. Unfortunately, our work did not go unnoticed, as Frederick, Lucina, Chrom and Robin proceeded to accost us for defying orders and summoning it, anyway. It—she—finally revealed herself after Donnel went to open it. How surreptitious he was in gaining access to the bottle. Quite surprising. Yet, we met her, and she has a name. Ruby. I will ask her more for details as to her title, but she informed us that she grants a maximum of three wishes, with limitations. I will have her repeat these limitations, later. What caught me, however, was her use of the word "persuade" in a sentence regarding changing people's minds. What could she mean by that? I will ask her about that, tomorrow. Nonetheless, it is late, and rest is a necessity. I will continue in the afternoon.**

 **-Miriel.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

 **Entry Four**

 **Having summoned Ruby again (of which, I seemed to catch her at a most unwholesome moment of her washing her hair and brushing her teeth), I decided to reiterate her rules, among other things.**

 **Apparently, these limitations are something across the board amongst "djinni" (their collective name, "djinn" is the singular, my mistake.) These rules are as follows:**

 **1\. Killing anyone directly is out of the question, it looks poorly upon them.**

 **2\. Contrived affections on unwilling victims is prohibited.**

 **3\. Revival of the deceased is prohibited, as the deceased is almost always never intact when they are wished to be resurrected. Along with potential complications involving souls in misplaced bodies. "It has happened before," she commented.**

 **4\. No coercion of the djinn to do lascivious actions with who the summoner ("master") .** _"99% of the time, there is no affection between djinn and master, anyway."_

 **When asked if she had been subject to this one-sided desire before, she begrudgingly acknowledged it. Her attitude was evident that she did not wish to speak of it, as red smoke curled from her coils. So I will avoid that line of questioning, for now.**

 **Her attitude shifted when Chrom, and Frederick stepped into the room, however. She seemed intrigued by our leader, though Frederick's pointed glare discouraged any closer interaction. It wasn't until Donnel entered the room with a few questions of his own that she began to open up a bit. Mention of a "shared contract," being the situation. Due to me being the one who summoned her, yet Donnel opened the bottle, the wishes are now in a bit of a predicament. Either we both get three wishes each, or the villager and I split a wish; needing to agree on wanting the same wish that was split between us.**

 **In all honesty, I have no use for the wishes, though it did bring up an interesting question from the prince of wishing for more wishes. That, she vehemently denied, claiming such wish loopholes were immediately closed at the time of her summoning. And then she added on, as a corollary that wishing of immortality is a more _recent_** **prohibition.**

 _"Wishing for more wishes is prohibited, as such things are under the rule of 'forced indentured servitude.' Besides, by the time the wish stacking runs out, the 'master' is on the verge of death. Of which, by the way, immortality is prohibited as a wish. Due to previous djinni twisting the wish to make the master a djinn like themselves, of course."_

 **Back on the subject of the shared contract, I relinquished my wishes to Donnel, as I feel he would have more use for them. Given how he would occasionally lament over not be able to oversee his crops several times since joining the Shepherds. Ruby was a bit surprised by this, but understood my reasoning. Then, her attentions shifted back to Chrom, who asked a rather intriguing question. That question being that if someone had completed their round of wishes, could the person next to them become the new "master" if they opened the bottle.**

"Is it possible for, after granting someone else's wishes, to be summoned by the person next to your former master?" Chrom asked, crossing his arms.

Ruby's face softened, smiling slightly as she rested her elbows on her tail, interlaced fingers supporting her chin. "Well, it has happened to me before. And at least it was agreed upon." her voice took on a flirtatious tone. "Miriel, I'd say you should have given your part of the share to…er…"

"His royal majesty, upcoming exalt of Ylisse, and leader of our group, Prince Chrom." Frederick cut in, his eyes only going between Chrom and Ruby. "Of which, it is only a conjecture, nothing more."

"Well," Chrom shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps I may utilize that, at some point." Ruby perked up, the smile on her face growing. "Well, if it's you who seeks my services, I'd be more than happy to help. I can sense you have good intentions," she lifted herself from her coil bed, moving slightly closer to the prince. "So selfless. Willing to watch over his subjects. I like that about you. Your majesty." the last sentence she hissed gently, sending a shiver down his spine.

 **But Frederick being Frederick, obviously, this line of questioning was to be interrupted. Shame, really. But a break was in order, as Robin had come into the room with a strategy for all of us to look over. A new skirmish is in the making, and we must be prepared for it. Further inquiries regarding Ruby will be delayed until this upcoming battle is over.**

 **-Miriel**

* * *

Having decided to excuse herself from observing Robin's strategizing, Ruby curled up inside her "prison," a book in hand while surrounded by lush pillows. Her tail flicked back and forth as enjoyed the solitude, and general quiet the inside of the bottle gave her. Such an interesting group of people, the Shepherds. All of them led by the future ruler of their land, Chrom. Such a poised young man, if a bit awkward at times. Perhaps that's what makes him so endearing. "I suppose I'll learn more about him in my own time. After all, patience is key. Especially with that annoying _Frederick_ always close at hand." she puffed her cheeks. "Let me not think on it. Unless _those_ thoughts come to mind." She opened her book again, flipping to the bookmarked section, and resumed her reading, even if it was peppered by thoughts of the Shepherds. Of whom, despite her previous personal rules of never getting close to her "handlers," she now wanted to know more.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Despite Miriel having relinquished her wishes to Donnel, the latter—knowing of how much effort went into summoning the demoness in the first place— made his first wish to allow for Miriel to continue her research in knowing more about Ruby, and her kind. This act surprised the mage (as surprised as a slight raise of her eyebrows would show), but she was nonetheless grateful for the gesture.

This gesture, however, would prove to be her undoing as Ruby soon grew indifferent to the constant line of questioning. Every once in a while, Miriel would ask to see some display of power; of which the djinn would do a simple wave of her hand, an effortless movement that showed a creation of any element at her whims. And Miriel could never write notes fast enough to follow Ruby's explanations, which slowly began to frustrate the mage.

Miriel finally, in the midst of her frustration, paid attention to Ruby's body language. Red coils flicked quickly on the ground, the djinn's chin resting in her hand with an extremely bored look on her face. The latter, noticing the silence, glanced up at the mage, "Done taking notes, or are you wishing to ask me _another_ inane question?"

"I do not share the same sentiment of my curiosity about your kind, but if you would like to suggest something for me to ask about—"

"Actually," Ruby shifted, now staring intently at Miriel. "I would like to know about this group you are involved in. The Shepherds. I want to know things about everyone. And I do mean _everyone."_

Miriel sat upright at this sudden shift in demeanor. That stare, she felt those eyes boring into her, as if her thoughts were now prey to this predator before her. Clearing her throat, she composed herself. "Well, I joined them a bit late, but from what I can discern, they—we—are a volunteer force, sworn to protect the people of Ylisse from any invading forces that choose to usurp the kingdom."

"And Chrom is the prince of Ylisse, correct? So, who is his personal…entourage, if you will?"

Miriel raised an eyebrow, having never heard of such a word before. "'Entourage?'"

"Ah," Ruby cleared her throat. "His inner circle. Retainers, if you will. It's evident, to me, that Frederick character is one of them. What of Robin? And that young lady with blue hair like him. Is she related to him?"

Miriel gave the djinn an incredulous look. What did Ruby really know? She will have to find out, later. "Robin is our tactician, yes. Frederick is Chrom's butler, and guardian. The young lady, Lucina, is where it gets complicated."

Ruby perked up at this, smirking. "I will ask about her, later. For now, back to the Shepherds as a whole. I am extremely curious to know more about it."

Miriel nodded, jotting down in her notes about Ruby's curiosity about the Shepherds. "I am sure I can arrange for the group to speak with you." she said, failing to see the surprise in the djinn's eyes at the suggestion.

"Oh, er, no. I don't want to impose. I was hoping to ask you more about them. I feel you would know. Or Donnel, perhaps."

Miriel looked up from her notebook at Ruby, noting this sudden shift in tone. "Well, it would be more advantageous instead of relying solely on me to do such."

"Actually, never mind. Ignore that line of thought."

Now, this was different. Curious, really. But Miriel pressed no further; the answers would come in due time. And then their conversation was interrupted.

"Ruby! I know what my first wish is gon' be!" Donnel exclaimed, out of breath as he had ran from one end of the fortress to the other, which made the djinn's ears perk up. "Do tell!"

"I wish for us to have a big ol' feast when we win our next fight!" the villager beamed, feeling confident in his choice of wish. The mage raised an eyebrow at this choice of wish. "Interesting. Thought of the aftermath, as opposed to the duration when it comes to your wish."

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, you wish for the feast _when_ we win, in contrast to wishing for us to win our next battle, _and_ for the feast to occur after we win."

"Oh." Donnel deflated at this, his shoulders slumping, which then tensed up again as Ruby's tail gently curled around them. "Now now, Miriel. It is still a perfectly valid wish. 'When' implies that it _will_ happen, after all. As opposed to saying 'if we win', which makes it more conjecturally based. Therefore, Donnel has secured the next battle the Shepherds to fight to be a win on your side." she gently rubbed the villager's shoulders, oddly calming him and making him relax. "So I made th' right kinda wish?" he asked meekly.

"Oh, of course, Donnel, my dear." Ruby smiled at him, her eyes glowing green briefly. "With that said, wish granted."

The skirmish went smoother than in recent memory. Miriel wondered as they headed back to Ylissitol if it was because of Donnel's wish, Robin's tactics, or a combination of both that led to this. Donnel, however, couldn't care less. He had suffered a gash in his shoulder from the battle that was quickly healed by Lissa after it was all over. And even when he was out on the front lines, he kept his optimism, knowing full well that he had wished for victory.

As they all arrived at the castle to rest and recuperate, there was a wafting scent of food coming from the dining hall. Despite their sweaty attire, they all filed through to see the wondrous surprise before them. Anything and everything they could desire for in terms of foodstuffs was before them, and bottles of champagne were set in a large ice bath, flanked by goblets. The Shepherds wasted no time in partaking of the feast, Donnel smiling proudly at the sight, and thanking Ruby under his breath for the spectacular display.

And it was only natural that his eyes would widen, and his cheeks flushed as he touched his cheek, making the prince of Ylisse wonder what the issue was.

"N-nothin'. Nothin' at all." Donnel replied, almost sure he saw a faint, red mist curling away from him, and past Chrom, heading back towards the barracks.


End file.
